You Make My Life Colorful
by fluffypocchie
Summary: [CHAP 2/FINAL UP] Semuanya terlihat hitam putih di dunia yang sebenarnya penuh dengan warna ini. NCT/Taeyong x Ten/TaeTen/slight!DoJae/soulmate color-au/DLDR
1. Prolog

Ten menengadahkan kepalanya, semuanya tampak sama, hitam putih dengan gradasi warna abu abu. Pandangan matanya berpendar melihat seluruh penjuru kantin kampus, mencoba mencari orang yang tengah menunggunya sejak tadi. Hingga ia menemukannya, di tempat mereka biasa bersama, meja di pojok kantin.

Kakinya bergerak menuju meja tersebut. Matanya tak henti hentinya melihat ke sekelilingnya, dunia yang monoton, _heh_. Ia benci melihat warna hitam dan putih ini setiap hari.

Tidak sebelum ia menangkap sesuatu yang berbeda diantara lautan warna hitam dan putih itu. Ia berdiam di tempatnya sekarang. Dan kini, hanya matanya yang bergerak mengikuti objek tersebut. Objek itu memang masih berwarna sama dengan sekitarnya, tapi ia merasakan hal yang berbeda, terlihat lebih terang mungkin?

Ten menggelengkan kepalanya, ia pasti sedang mengkhayal. Ia kembali menggerakkan kakinya menuju meja dimana Jaehyun berada.

Jaehyun melihat Ten dengan ekspresi sinis. "Wah, cepat sekali," nadanya memang terdengar bahagia. Namun wajahnya tidak, _cih, sinis sekali._ Ten membalasnya dengan cengiran. Jaehyun sebenarnya sudah terbiasa dengan Ten yang sering terlambat. Mungkin kebetulan saja moodnya sedang tidak baik sekarang, entah apa penyebabnya. Ten berani bertaruh, setelah makanannya datang nanti. Mood Jaehyun pasti akan segera berubah menjadi jauh lebih baik. Rasa cintanya pada makanan benar benar melebihi apapun.

Ten mengambil posisi untuk duduk di meja hadapan Jaehyun. Ia tidak membeli makanan dari kantin untuk hari ini. Karena ia membawa kotak makanannya sendiri. Oh, Jaehyun sedang benar benar kesal sekarang, makanannya belum juga datang sejak tadi, lihatlah alisnya yang tertekuk seperti itu, pipinya yang menggembung dan ditambah lagi dengan bibirnya yang dimajukan, bagi orang lain mungkin terlihat lucu. Namun tidak bagi Ten, ia menatap Jaehyun dengan pandangan yang seolah-olah berkata _'Hentikan itu, kau menjijikan'_

Daripada terus mencemari penglihatannya. Ten memutuskan untuk menghabiskan bekal makanannya sambil melihat ke sekelilingnya, namun tidak ke arah Jaehyun.

"Yeah, akhirnya!" Suara yang tiba tiba terdengar itu mengagetkan Ten. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah Jaehyun. Pantas saja, makanannya sudah datang. Matanya benar benar berbinar. Senyum tidak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Sudah ia katakan sebelumnya kan, Jaehyun dengan makanan adalah kombinasi yang tepat, mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain. Harusnya mereka menikah saja. Dan tentu saja Ten akan mendukung hubungan mereka berdua, _pasti_.

Apa pedulinya tentang Jaehyun, ia memutuskan untuk mencari objek yang sedari tadi membuatnya penasaran. Kalau dia hanya mengkhayal, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa membayangkan sesuatu yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya?

 _Ah itu dia_

Ia memakai pakaian serba hitam, dengan sedikit gradasi abu-abu cerah di rambutnya. Oh tentu saja semuanya terlihat hitam-putih. Ten kan _belum_ bisa melihat warna lain selain hitam, putih dan abu-abu.

* * *

Orz, kependekan ya? Ini masih prolog. Dan diambil dari tengah tengah cerita /?/

Anyway, saya gak berencana untuk buat ff ini lebih dari 3 chapter, karena saya bukan tipe orang yang bisa jaga komitmen /?/ Takutnya nanti malah kegantung di tengah jalan orz

Ps : updatenya mungkin hari Minggu ini.


	2. Chapter 1

"HAHAHAHA!" Ten terkejut ketika mendengar suara tawa yang tidak elit itu. Adiknya, Tern harus belajar mengontrol suaranya.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, bodoh?!" Ten memberengut kesal, bisa bisanya Tern langsung mentertawainya sesaat setelah ia selesai berganti baju.

"Oh, orang yang belum bertemu dengan pasangannya tidak akan mengerti," Tern menjulurkan lidahnya, sesekali mengejek kakaknya sendiri boleh saja kan? "Omong-omong kau terlihat seperti _rainbow cake_ berjalan. Sini kuperlihatkan kau pada ibu."

Oh, bahkan Ten tidak Tau seperti apa warna sesuatu yang disebut Tern sebagai ' _Rainbow cake_ ' itu, yang ia ketahui warnanya sama saja dengan sekitarnya, abu abu dengan gradasi yang berbeda-beda tiap lapisannya.

Tanpa persetujuan, Tern langsung menarik pergelangan tangan kakaknya, dan bodohnya Ten, dia hanya menurut saja. Tern Membawanya menuju ruang tamu, disana ada Ibunya yang sedang asyik menonton entah drama apalagi itu.

Tern menepuk pundak ibunya pelan "Ibu, lihatlah penampilan kakak tercintaku ini."

Satu detik..

Dua detik...

Tiga detik ...

"OH YAAMPUN TEN. PENAMPILAN MACAM APA ITU? HAHA"

Padahal Ten berharap Ibunya akan membelanya. Tetapi takdir berkata lain, kenapa semua orang suka sekali menggodanya? Cih, bahkan Ibunya sendiri mengejek penampilannya. Oh ayolah, apa yang salah dari penampilannya, ia sudah melihat ke cermin beberapa saat lalu. Namun semuanya terlihat sama, hitam putih.

"Oke, kalau begitu jelaskan bagaimana penampilanku."

Butuh waktu beberapa saat bagi Ibunya Ten untuk bisa menghentikan tawanya. Ia mengambil nafas dalam dalam, menenangkan dirinya terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab permintaan Ten, ia tidak ingin kalimatnya terganggu dengan tawanya. "Kau memakai _snapback_ warna kuning, _t-shirt_ biru dan jaket merah, celanamu hitam dengan garis hijau di bagian bawahnya, tasmu berwarna ungu gelap. Lalu sepatumu warna oranye dengan pola berwarna putih."

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Ibunya, Ten bergegas kembali ke kamarnya, berharap apa yang Ibunya katakan itu benar. Tetapi nihil, apa yang dia lihat masih sama dengan sebelumnya, hanya warna-warna monoton itu.

"Sudahlah, kau memang masih jomblo dan akui saja itu." Tern berlagak sombong dengan menyenderkan diri di sisi pintu kamar Ten, kedua tangannya ia lipat didepan dadanya. Cih, baru seminggu bertemu dengan pasangannya saja dia sudah semenyebalkan ini. Ayolah, kemana Tern yang dulu. Adiknya yang dulunya lucu dan menggemaskan kini berubah menjadi setan kecil yang benar benar menyebalkan. Both;pasangan Tern yang baru saja bertemu dengan Tern seminggu yang lalu sudah banyak memberi pengaruh buruh buruk pada adiknya. Ten tidak bisa membayangkan adiknya akan berubah menjadi seperti apa bulan depan, apalagi tahun depan.

Lirikan mata Ten bergerak menuju ke arah jam yang tergantung di dindingnya. Oh, _crap_ , kelas akan dimulai 15 menit lagi, dan jarak antara rumah dan universitasnya sekitar 20 menit dengan berjalan kaki. Jika menunggu kereta selanjutnya akan menghabiskan waktu sekitar 1 jam lagi. Jika ia terlambat, ini semua salah Tern.

Persetan dengan pakaiannya saat ini. Ten segera berlari keluar dari kamarnya. Ia memilih untuk berlari menuju universitasnya. Dan hampir saja ia lupa berpamitan dengan ibunya. Tern? Masa bodoh, ia tidak peduli dengan setan yang satu itu.

Ten menghentikan langkah kakinya di depan pintu gerbang universitasnya, mengambil nafas dalam dalam, berlari sejauh 3 kilometer tanpa henti selama 10 menit akan menjadi rekor terbarunya. Ia masih punya waktu sekitar 5 menit lagi sebelum kelas dimulai. Ten melirik pergelangan tangan kirinya, ah iya, dia lupa memasang arlojinya tadi.

Ia kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya. Koridornya sepi sekali, ia heran. Ten melepas tasnya, mencari keberadaan handphonenya, dan melihat waktu disana masih menunjukkan pukul 08.28 pagi, padahal seingatnya tadi, jarum pendek di jam dinding kamarnya sudah berada diantara angka 9 dan 10.

Ini pasti ulah adiknya.

Ten sudah bersusah payah agar tidak terlambat masuk ke kelasnya. Tetapi nyatanya, Ia malah datang lebih awal 1 jam. Pantas saja tadi Yuta tidak menjemputnya. Ten segera mengetik nomor telepon yang sudah dia hafal di luar kepala. Selang berapa detik nada sambungnya terputus menandakan bahwa orang di seberang sana sudah mengangkat panggilan darinya

"Yuta, aku sudah berada di kampus sekarang, jadi jangan jemput aku kerumah." Ten menutup teleponnya segera setelah selesai mengatakan kalimatnya. Singkat, padat dan jelas. Tanpa memberikan kesempatan bagi Yuta untuk menjawab teleponnya. Oh, padahal saat ini Yuta tengah berdiri di depan gerbang rumah Ten. Tolong ingatkan Yuta untuk memberi pelajaran pada Ten nantinya.

Ten menghela nafasnya hingga poninya tertiup ke atas. Masih ada waktu satu jam lagi. Waktu yang cukup panjang untuk dihabiskan sendiri.

Kakinya tanpa sengaja menendang kertas yang sudah tidak berbentuk itu. _Hei siapa yang membuang sampah sembarangan disini._ Ten memungut bongkahan kertas tersebut, berniat untuk membuangnya ke tempat yang seharusnya. Tetapi ia membuka kertas tersebut terlebih dahulu, membaca isinya, tipikal orang yang penasaran. Kertas itu penuh dengan coretan hingga Ten kesulitan untuk membacanya. Ia hanya tahu itu surat cinta dan surat itu ditujukan untuk Jaehyun. Heh, apa orang yang menulis surat ini tidak tahu bahwa tiap orang sudah diciptakan berpasangan dan kau hanya perlu menunggu sampai bertemu dengan pasanganmu sendiri, lalu kau akan melihat dunia dalam warna yang berbeda, bukan warna monokrom seperti ini.

Sebenarnya Jaehyun juga belum bertemu dengan pasangannya. Jadi mereka melihat dunia yang sama, hitam dan putih. Ten tidak tahu apakah Jaehyun akan lebih memilih makanan atau pasangannya nanti. Makanan dalam versi berwarna pasti akan jauh lebih menarik baginya.

Ten berubah pikiran, daripada membuang kertas ini. Lebih baik dia menyimpannya untuk ditunjukkan pada Jaehyun nanti.

Suara langkah kaki di ujung koridor yang sepi menarik perhatiannya, dan suara itu semakin mendekat. Ten melangkahkan kakinya menuju sumber suara itu. _Demi apa ia mengikuti suara langkah kaki_. Ten mulai dapat melihat orang yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Ten segera menundukkan kepalanya, memilih untuk memperhatikan ubin yang tidak terlihat seperti biasanya.

Matanya membelalak, ini bukan warna hitam, putih ataupun abu-abu. Ia tahu persis ini bukan. Tetapi ia tidak tahu entah warna apa ini.

Terlalu sibuk memperhatikan ubin keramik yang tidak seperti biasanya, Ten sampai tidak menyadari bahwa orang itu telah melewatinya. Dan ketika ia sadar, secara instan kepalanya menoleh ke belakang, namun tidak menemukan apapun. Ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya, ubin itu berubah menjadi warna abu-abu kembali. Aneh sekali, apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi disini?

Mungkin hanya khayalannya.

Lebih baik Ten segera ke kelasnya dan belajar. Jam pertamanya adalah sastra dan dosennya yang satu ini sangat suka memberikan kuis mendadak. Hal terakhir yang dia inginkan adalah mendapat nilai C di kelas sastranya

Kelasnya terlihat kosong namun sudah ada beberapa tas yang duduk manis di sebagian bangku. Pemiliknya entah pergi kemana. Ten mengambil bangku di baris ketiga dari depan. Tempat yang strategis karena tubuhnya yang kurang tinggi. Ingat, ia hanya kurang tinggi, bukan pendek.

Kalau tahu begini, besok besok dia datang lebih awal saja. Ternyata adiknya kadang bisa berguna juga. Ten bergegas mengambil buku catatan kelas sastra dari dalam tasnya. Sebenarnya ia bukan tipe orang yang senang membaca. Tetapi demi nilai, apapun dia lakukan.

Dapat Ten rasakan pundaknya ditepuk oleh orang dari belakang. Rahangnya menegang, tidak mungkin ada hantu pagi pagi begini. Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya. Perlahan tapi pasti, dia memutar kepalanya ke belakang.

Dan melihat sepasarng bola mata tengah menatapnya dari dekat. Ten menutup matanya, menarik nafas dalam dalam

"AAAAAAA, HANTUU! IBU! TERN! TOLONG AKUUU!"

Tidak ada respon, hanya suara cekikikan yang ia dengar, Ten membuka matanya dan menemukan Yuta kini tengah tertawa sambil berguling-guling di lantai.

Ten cemberut. "Puas mentertawaiku heh, Pangeran Yuta?"

"Oh, maafkan anakmu yang kurang ajar ini, wahai Ibunda Ratu." Yuta bersujud di bawah kaki Ten.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi anakku hah?" Ten memicingkan matanya. "Aku tidak mengenalmu, pergi kau!"

"Hei, apa yang kalian berdua lakukan?" Secara serempak, Ten dan Yuta menoleh ke sumber suara. Jaehyun dengan baju motif kotak-kotak warna abu-abu dan denim selutut tengah berdiri menghadap mereka dengan ekspresi kebingungan. Tidak lupa dengan sebungkus potato chips di tangannya.

"Jae, kau mengganggu dramanya," Yuta angkat suara. "Bagaimana bisa kau menemukan kelas kami, sementara kau tidak punya jadwal kelas sastra hari ini?"

"Aku mendengar teriakan perempuan dari kelas ini." Jaehyun mengambil sepotong chips dari bungkusnya, lalu melanjutkan. "Tetapi aku malah menemukan kalian berdua."

Detik selanjutnya, Yuta kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak, kali ini lebih parah "HAHA, TEN, DENGAR ITU! BAHKAN JAEHYUN MENGATAKAN KAU BERTERIAK SEPERTI PEREMPUAN!"

Ten benar benar kesal sekarang. Teman temannya ini benar benar tahu apa yang harus dilakukan untuk menyulut amarahnya, laki laki mana yang akan senang jika dikatakan seperti perempuan. Tetapi sesaat kemudian Ten tersenyum, tanpa mereka berdua hidupnya pasti akan sangat membosankan, apalagi jika kau _belum_ bisa melihat warna lain selain hitak dan putih.

"Oh, lihatlah. Sekarang dia tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila."

Mendengus kesal, Ten merampas bungkus potato chips dari tangan Jaehyun. Padahal hatinya baru saja memuji dua orang itu.

"Hei, itu punyaku!" Kini giliran Jaehyun yang cemberut. "Ah, sudahlah, aku masih punya yang lain." Ia melepas ransel dari punggungnya. Dan mengambil sebungkus potato chips lagi. Dua orang lain yang berada di kelas saat itu heran. Berapa banyak Jaehyun membawa makanan di dalam tasnya.

Tanpa peringatan, Yuta, yang kedua tangannya masih kosong, mengambil tas Jaehyun untuk melihat isinya. Dan apa yang ia lihat selanjutnya membuatnya mengerutkan dahi, masih ada sebungkus potato chips lagi, satu kotak wafer, selusin crackers, dan sisanya adalah buku-buku pelajaran hari ini. Pantas saja tasnya selalu terlihat penuh, ternyata sebagian besar isinya adalah makanan.

Tapi yang membuatnya aneh adalah tubuh Jaehyun itu sendiri. Kenapa tubuhnya itu terlihat kekar. Bahkan Jaehyun sendiri mengatakan bahwa ia jarang melatih ototnya. Ini masih menjadi misteri.

Jujur saja, sebenarnya Ten iri dengan tubuh Jaehyun. Sangat berbeda dengan tubuhnya yang ramping ini. Bahkan ibunya mengatakan kalau Ten lebih ramping dari adiknya, Tern. Dan berakhir dengan Tern yang merajuk lalu mengunci diri dalam kamar.

Yuta mengembalikan tas tersebut ke pemiliknya, namun ia mengambil sebungkus crackers yang berada di dalamnya terlebih dahulu. Jaehyun tidak mengutarakan protes lagi, tetapi raut wajahnya masih sama seperti tadi. Keningnya tertekuk dan matanya ia tujukan ke arah lain, tidak berniat untuk melihat kedua temannya sama sekali.

Dan suasana menjadi hening. Hanya suara kunyahan makanan yang terdengar.

"Err, kelas akan dimulai 15 menit lagi. Jaehyun, kau tidak memiliki niat untuk masuk ke kelasmu?" Ten menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Jaehyun mendengus. Orang mana yang tidak akan kesal setelah makanannya dirampas secara tiba tiba lalu bukannya mengatakan terimakasih tetapi malah mengusirmu?

"Cih, aku akan pergi. Sampai jumpa di kantin nanti." Jaehyun melenggang pergi sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan keras.

"Lihat, dia marah dan semua ini gara gara kau!" Yuta menggeram. Tidak sadarkah dia, bahwa dirinya juga ikut berpartisipasi menjadi penyebab Jaehyun marag

Ten memasang ekspresi datar. Ia ingin protes, tetapi ia sedang malas untuk berdebat saat ini. Hanya kata 'maaf' yang keluar dari mulutnya. Sebentar lagi juga mereka bertiga akan kembali berbaikan.

"Anyway Ten, aku ada tes untuk kelas selanjutnya. Jadi kau di kantin bersama Jaehyun saja ya."

Tolong selamatkan nyawa Ten.

* * *

Kelas sastranya telah berakhir, Ten meneguk salivanya. Menimang nimang apakah dia harus ke kantin atau tidak. Sampai lima menit berlalu Ten belum juga bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya semula. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantin saja. Lebih baik daripada melihat Jaehyun yang terus memasang aura membunuh keesokan harinya

Di perjalanan, Ten bukannya melihat ke depan, ia malah melihat ke bawah. Berharap kejadian ubin keramik yang berubah warna seperti tadi pagi terulang kembali. Untung saja ia tidak menabrak siapa-siapa di jalan.

Ten menengadahkan kepalanya, semuanya tampak sama, hitam putih dengan gradasi warna abu abu. Pandangan matanya berpendar melihat seluruh penjuru kantin kampus, mencoba mencari orang yang tengah menunggunya sejak tadi. Hingga ia menemukannya, di tempat mereka biasa bersama, meja di pojok kantin.

Kakinya bergerak menuju meja tersebut. Matanya tak henti hentinya melihat ke sekelilingnya, dunia yang monoton, _heh_. Ia benci melihat warna hitam dan putih ini setiap hari.

Tidak sebelum ia menangkap sesuatu yang berbeda diantara lautan warna hitam dan putih itu. Ia berdiam di tempatnya sekarang. Dan kini, hanya matanya yang bergerak mengikuti objek tersebut. Objek itu memang masih berwarna sama dengan sekitarnya, tapi ia merasakan hal yang berbeda, terlihat lebih terang mungkin? _Jangan jangan dia orang yang berada di koridor yang sama dengannya tadi pagi?_

Ten menggelengkan kepalanya, ia pasti sedang mengkhayal. Ia kembali menggerakkan kakinya menuju meja dimana Jaehyun berada.

Jaehyun melihat Ten dengan ekspresi sinis. "Wah, cepat sekali," nadanya memang terdengar bahagia. Namun wajahnya tidak, _cih, sinis sekali._ Ten membalasnya dengan cengiran. Jaehyun pasti sudah terbiasa dengan hal seperti ini. Mungkin kebetulan saja moodnya sedang tidak baik sekarang. Ten berani bertaruh, setelah makanannya datang nanti. Mood Jaehyun pasti akan segera berubah. Rasa cintanya pada makanan benar benar melebihi apapun.

Ten mengambil posisi untuk duduk di meja hadapan Jaehyun. Ia tidak membeli makanan dari kantin untuk hari ini. Karena ia membawa kotak makanannya sendiri. Oh, Jaehyun sedang benar benar kesal sekarang, makanannya belum juga datang sejak tadi, lihatlah alisnya yang tertekuk seperti itu, pipinya yang menggembung dan ditambah lagi dengan bibirnya yang dimajukan, bagi orang lain mungkin terlihat lucu. Namun tidak bagi Ten, ia menatap Jaehyun dengan pandangan yang seolah-olah berkata _'Hentikan itu, kau menjijikan'_

Daripada terus mencemari penglihatannya. Ten memutuskan untuk menghabiskan bekal makanannya sambil melihat ke sekelilingnya, namun tidak ke arah Jaehyun.

"Yeah, akhirnya!" Suara yang tiba tiba terdengar itu mengagetkan Ten. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah Jaehyun. Pantas saja, makanannya sudah datang. Matanya benar benar berbinar. Senyum tidak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Sudah ia katakan sebelumnya kan, Jaehyun dengan makanan adalah kombinasi yang tepat, mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain. Harusnya mereka menikah saja. Dan tentu saja Ten akan mendukung hubungan mereka berdua, _pasti_.

Apa pedulinya tentang Jaehyun, ia memutuskan untuk mencari objek yang sedari tadi membuatnya penasaran. Kalau dia hanya mengkhayal, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa membayangkan sesuatu yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya?

 _Ah itu dia_

Ia memakai pakaian serba hitam, dengan sedikit gradasi abu-abu cerah di rambutnya. Oh tentu saja semuanya terlihat hitam-putih. Ten kan belum bisa melihat warna lain selain hitam, putih dan abu-abu.

"Ten, apa kau dapat merasakannya?" Jaehyun memberikan pertanyaan secara mendadak pada Ten.

Ten mengernyitkan dahinya "Apa maksudmu?"

Dan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Jaehyun selanjutnya membuat Ten facepalm "Makanan hari ini jauh lebih enak dari biasanya."

Ten ingin menampar Jaehyun, sungguh.

Matanya kembali ke tempat dimana objek itu terakhir berada. Dan Ten berakhir dengan tidak menemukan apapun. Heh, ia benci Jung Jaehyun dan pertanyaan bodohnya.

Memutuskan untuk melanjutkan makan siangnya dengan tenang namun orang di seberangnya ini sangat mengganggu pemandangannya. Andai Yuta juga disini. Makan siangnya pasti akan lebih menyenangkan.

Tiba-tiba, Ten teringat dengan kertas yang ia temukan di koridor tadi pagi. Ten merogoh saku celananya. Mengambil kertas yang ia simpan tadi.

"Jaehyun, coba baca ini" Tangan kanan Ten terulur kedepan. Memberikan kertas tersebut pada Jaehyun.

Jaehyun menghentikan acara makannya. Mengambil kertas yang diberikan oleh Ten, kemudian membacanya dalam diam. Matanya membelalak, sepertinya Jaehyun menemukan sesuatu yang menakjubkan.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Ten penasaran melihat raut wajah Jaehyun

"Warna lain, selain warna abu-abu itu. Aku tidak tahu ini warna apa."

Berarti tidak hanya Ten yang mengalami kejadian seperti ini.

Mata Jaehyun memperhatikan tiap sisi kantin sebelum berhenti pada satu titik.

"Ten, sepertinya aku menemukan orang yang menulis surat ini" Ujar Jaehyun. Detik selanjutnya, Jaehyun beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dan meninggalkan makanannya tergeletak di atas meja. Wow, akhirnya temannya ini menemukan sesuatu yang akan ia cintai melebihi cintanya pada makanan.

Pandangan Ten mengikuti pergerakan Jaehyun. Jaehyun menujukan langkahnya pada meja di seberang sana. Salah satu orang yang berada di meja tersebut menatap Jaehyun lamat-lamat. Sepertinya _itu orang yang dimaksud Jaehyun tadi_.

Dan benar saja, orang itu langsung berlari dan menghambur kepelukan Jaehyun segera setelah Jaehyun mencapai setengah perjalanannya. Ten merasa mual, melihat sepasang _lovebirds_ yang baru saja bertemu membuatnya ingin mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutnya.

Berarti, diantara Yuta, Jaehyun dan dirinya sendiri. Hanya dia yang belum menemukan pasangannya. Yuta sudah bertemu dengan _soulmate-_ nya sekian tahun yang lalu, _katanya._ Dan kata Yuta, pasangannya itu kini tengah menjalani pelatihan _yang entah pelatihan apa Ten tidak peduli_ , jadi mereka berpisah. Cih, persis seperti skenario drama picisan yang ibunya tonton tiap hari.

Jika Tern mengetahui bahwa diantara ketiga temannya hanya kakaknya yang masih sendiri. Pasti ia akan menggoda Ten terus menerus. Ia tidak mengerti darimana adiknya itu mendapatkan informasi tentang dirinya padahal adiknya masih seorang siswa sementara Ten sendiri sudah menjadi mahasiswa. _Relasi katanya_

Jaehyun kembali ke meja mereka berdua, tetapi kali ini ia mengajak orang lain. Orang yang tadi ia peluk di tengah keramaian kantin.

"Ten, warna pakaianmu bagus sekali," Cih, ada yang sombong rupanya. "Tenang saja, kau akan segera menemukan pasanganmu nanti. Aku juga tahu ada beberapa orang yang sampai akhir umur dua puluhan masih hidup dalam dunia abu-abu,"

Ten tersenyum, Jaehyun mempunyai niat untuk menghibur sahabatnya yang masih melihat dunia dengan warna abu-abu

"—dan kau mempunyai waktu satu dekade lagi sampai kau sama menyedihkannya dengan mereka," lanjutnya

Ten tarik kembali ucapannya. Jaehyun ataupun Tern, mereka berdua sama saja. Apakah semua orang yang baru saja bertemu dengan pasangannya akan menjadi semenyebalkan ini, huh?

Melirik sekilas orang yang berdiri di belakang Jaehyun. Orang itu tidak mengatakan apa apa sejak tadi. Ten melemparkan pandangan bertanya pada Jaehyun.

Jaehyun terdiam selama beberapa detik sebelum mengerti maksud dari tatapan yang diberikan oleh Ten. "Oh! Ten, ini Doyoung, _bunny-_ ku, mahasiswa tahun kedua, sama sepertimu."

' _bunny-ku' konon._ Ten mengulurkan tangan kanannya, mengajak orang itu berkenalan. Dan disambut dengan baik olehnya.

"Aku Ten, jurusan Arsitektur tahun kedua"

"Doyoung, semester tiga di sosiologi." Pemuda itu tersenyum sampai memperlihatkan giginya. _Oh, jadi ini alasan mengapa Jaehyun menyebutnya kelinci_.

"Jaehyun, semester dua di Sastra Inggris."

Dua orang yang mendengar kalimat tersebut, secara spontan menoleh ke sumber suara. Melempar tatapan _'tidak ada yang bertanya padamu'_

Jaehyun meneguk salivanya sendiri, dihadiahi tatapan tajam oleh dua orang sekaligus bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Ia tertawa canggung dan salah satu tangannya mengusap-usap lehernya sendiri. Merasa atmosfer di sekitarnya semakin tidak menyenangkan. Ia mengambil ranselnya lalu menarik pergelangan tangan Doyoung untuk pergi dan meninggalkan seorang Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul sendirian di kantin.

Wow, dan sekarang Ten ditinggalkan oleh sepasang lovebirds itu. Apalagi yang akan terjadi nanti, hah?

* * *

Buat yang nanya Ten itu buta warna atau gimana, sekarang udah ngerti kan? /Bagi yang belum tanya aja/ saya lupa ngejelasin ini kemarin orz.

Kalo ada yang nemu typo(s) dan sejenisnya, tolong kasih tau saya yah, meski udah dicek berulang kali, tetep aja ada yang kelewatan. And I'm still a newbie, kritik dan saran akan saya terima.

Ps. NCT DREAM BAKAL DEBUT HUHU, JENO GANTENG BANGET, bias wrecker nambah satu lagi :(

Last but not least, thanks buat yang udah review, fav dan follow ya ^^


	3. Chapter 2 Final

_'Ten, cepatlah pulang, temani adikmu yang manis ini menonton pertandingan baseball'_

Ten mengerutkan dahi saat membaca pesan dari Tern. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan semua kelasnya hari ini. Dan sejak kapan adiknya ini menyukai _baseball?_

Tangannya mulai mengetik balasan untuk pesan dari adiknya _'Tidak mau, kau kan bisa menontonnya bersama Both'_

 _'Both yang bertanding, bodoh. Ayolah, atau kau mau foto-foto memalukanmu aku sebarkan ke teman temanmu hah?'_

Adiknya ini pandai sekali membuatnya tidak berdaya. Dia benar benar tau cara mengancam kakaknya. Kalau begini caranya Ten tidak akan punya pilihan lain.

 _'Cih, baiklah'_

Setelah membalas pesan terakhirnya. Ten memilih untuk pulang naik bus, untuk apa susah susah berlari seperti tadi pagi hanya untuk menemani adiknya menonton pertandingan _baseball_ pacarnya.

Ten turun di halte yang berjarak sekitar tiga ratus meter dari rumahnya. Keberangkatan bus tadi sempat tertunda selama sekitar lima belas menit karena gangguan pada mesin bus. Ia mengecek waktu dari handphonenya, sudah lewat tiga puluh menit sejak Tern mengiriminya pesan. Ten berani bertaruh, adiknya pasti sudah menunggu di depan gerbang rumah mereka. Dan jika Ten sudah tiba, ia pasti akan langsung menyeret kakaknya tanpa membiarkannya mandi dan berganti pakaian terlebih dahulu.

Dan benar saja, Tern sudah berdiri di depan gerbangnya dan membawa _tote bag_? Ia tidak heran jika adiknya hanya membawa tas, tetapi kali ini ia membawa dua tas, salah satunya adalah tas selempang kecil yang ia biasa bawa saat bepergian. Namun tas yang satunya lagi, _tote bag_ itu terlihat penuh dan Ten bisa menebak kalau isinya adalah pakaian karena ia dapat melihat kain yang sedikit keluar dari tas tersebut. Apa yang sebenarnya direncanakan oleh adiknya? Bukankah mereka hanya akan menonton pertandingan baseball?

"Akhirnya kau datang juga. Ayo cepat!" Tern menarik pergelangan tangan Ten segera setelah matanya menemukan sosok kakaknya itu. Tidak memberikan waktu bagi kakaknya untuk protes. Dan mereka berjalan menuju halte tempat Ten turun tadi.

Heh, seharusnya dia menelpon adiknya saja tadi. Perjalanan tiga ratus meter yang sia sia.

"Tern, kenapa kau membawa banyak pakaian?"

Langkah kaki adiknya terhenti sejenak, otomatis Ten juga ikut diam. "Diam saja, kau akan tahu nanti"

* * *

 _Kenapa Tern menyuruhnya cepat cepat kalau perbandingannya belum menunjukkan tanda tanda akan segera dimulai sampai sekarang?_

Ten merintih, memegang perutnya yang kesakitan, dia tidak ada makan apa apa selain makan siang tadi. Apalagi ia sempat mengeluarkan sebagian isi perutnya karena karena melihat lovebirds yang baru saja bertemu itu. _Ugh_ , lambungnya meronta-ronta ingin diisi. Ten menatap penuh harap ke adiknya, meminta izin untuk mengisi perutnya yang kosong.

Tern mendengar rintihan kakaknya. Kepalanya menunduk melihat arloji yang melingkar di tangan kirinya, pertandingan akan dimulai empat puluh lima menit lagi, masih ada cukup banyak waktu. Ia menatap kakaknya lalu mengangguk seolah mengerti apa yang diinginkan oleh kakaknya. Tetapi sebelum itu, Tern menyerahkan _tote_ _bag_ yang ia bawa pada Ten.

"Ganti pakaianmu, aku tidak ingin mempermalukan diriku di depan Both dengan membawa rainbow cake yang bisa berjalan."

Kali ini Ten mendengus, tentu saja, apa yang ia bisa harapkan dari orang sekitarnya, terutama Tern? Tidak ada yang pernah benar-benar perhatian padanya, kecuali kedua orangtuanya.

Masa bodoh, lebih baik ia segera mengganti pakaian dan mengisi perutnya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Ten untuk menemukan toilet di stadion yang benar-benar luas ini. Instingnya sangat kuat, padahal luas stadion ini kemungkinan sama seperti luas stadion permainan sepakbola yang pernah ia tonton dulu.

Ten mematut dirinya di depan cermin toilet, merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan. Adiknya membawakannya t-shirt kebesaran yang berwarna abu-abu. Beserta celana jeans yang panjangnya hanya mencapai setengah pahanya. Ten mundur sedikit dari posisinya, dan mengetahui kalau ia memasang celananya terlalu keatas. Hah, kalau seperti ini ia terlihat seperti tidak memakai celana. Ten membenarkan posisi celananya, setidaknya agar dapat terlihat dari luar.

 _Selesai!_

Sekarang tinggal mengurus masalah pada perutnya. Kafetarianya tidak berada jauh dari toilet, atau lebih tepatnya, Ten mengganti pakaian di toilet yang berada di kafetaria.

Ten membaca dengan seksama daftar harga makanan yang terpasang di buku menu. Matanya membelalak _'Kenapa mahal sekali!'_

Ia merogoh dompet yang berada di dalam tasnya. Mengecek isinya, lalu membandingkannya dengan harga masing masing menu yang ada. Dan menemukan fakta bahwa ia hanya dapat membeli sepotong kebab size medium. Yah, lebih baik daripada membiarkan lambungnya kesakitan dan membuatnya meninggalkan seluruh kelas pada keesokan harinya.

Ten menghela nafas, ini adalah hari terburuk sepanjang sejarah hidupnya. Terlalu banyak kejadian yang tidak diinginkan terjadi hari ini.

Pelayan itu menyodorkan Ten sebuah nampan yang diatasnya terdapat kebab pesanannya. Ten tersenyum kecil dan menggumamkan 'terima kasih' sebelum mengambil makanannya dan melenggang pergi keluar dari kafetaria.

Jujur saja, ia sangat takut berada di dalam sana tadinya. Ruangannya cukup luas, namun hanya ada beberapa orang di dalam sana. Pencahayaannya juga tidak terlalu bagus, Ten dapat merasakan lampu yang berada di sudut sana berkedip-kedip sejak tadi. Apalagi suhu di dalam sana lumayan rendah karena pendingin ruangan di dalamnya.

Bulu kuduknya merinding membayangkan suasana di kafetaria tadi. _Persetan_ , yang penting saat ini Ten sudah aman dari gangguan hantu dalam khayalannya. Kakinya bergerak menuju tempat pertandingan semula, mencari-cari keberadaan adiknya dan bersorak kecil saat menemukannya.

Tangan kanannya membawa kebab size medium, tangan kirinya menenteng _tote bag_ yang berisi pakaian yang dipakainya tadi pagi, sementara di punggungnya masih setia menempel tas ransel kesayangannya.

Ten dapat merasakan beberapa pasang mata memperhatikannya, dan ia juga sempat mendengar ada yang mengatakan tubuhnya ini begitu ramping untuk seukuran laki-laki. Sebagian besar yang berbicara adalah perempuan. Tapi Ten tidak peduli, ia _yakin_ adiknya sudah memilih pakaian yang benar untuk kakaknya.

Tern membelalakkan matanya setelah melihat penampilan kakak tercintanya. "Oh my god, Ten, kenapa kau memakai celana milikku?! Oh tapi tidak apa-apa, kau cocok memakainya"

What? Jadi ini celana adiknya? Heh, pantas saja bentuknya seperti ini. Lagipula, lebih baik mana pakaiannya tadi dengan yang sekarang?

"Bloody hell, jadi celana ini milikmu? Kenapa kau memasukkannya kedalam tas sialan ini?!"

"Tidak tahu!" Tern membentak kakaknya. "Kalau kau ingin protes terus, sekarang juga lepaskan celana milikku dari pinggangmu!"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak. Aku menyukainya." Lebih baik Ten mengalah daripada harus berurusan dengan adik sialannya ini. "Dan sekarang aku akan diam." Ia benar-benar berhenti berbicara dan memakan kebabnya dalam hening. Beberapa orang pasti sudah mengomentari betapa berisik kedua kakak beradik ini. Tetapi Ten tidak peduli, ia sudah terbiasa dengan tatapan aneh dari orang lain, entah karena pakaiannya atau apapun itu.

Matanya mengekori arah kemana bola melayang. Ia tidak tahu tim mana yang harus didukungnya, bahkan ia tidak tahu dalam Tim mana Both berada. Ten melihatnya, namun ia tidak tahu yang mana teman satu timnya. Semua terlihat sama, seragam kedua tim terlihat mirip. Alisnya berkedut, bagaimana mungkin orang yang masih melajang bisa menonton pertandingan ini dengan baik. Ia membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika salah satu pemain disana masih melihat dunia yang hitam putih. _Pasti akan sangat sulit baginya_

"YAYY HOME RUN! BOTH! AKU MENCINTAIMU"

Ten terkesiap. Teriakan adiknya menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. Ia kembali melihat ke lapangan pertandingan. Tidak ada yang menarik, seumur umur ia tidak pernah tertarik dengan olahraga yang bernama baseball ini.

Menghela nafasnya, Ten menyadari bahwa ia kemari untuk menghibur dirinya, bukan malah menambah beban pikiran otaknya. Ralat, sebenarnya Ten hanya mengikuti permintaan adik _manisnya_ yang satu ini.

Terserah lah, Ten akan menonton pertandingan ini dengan khidmat mulai detik ini. Ten menutup mata, mengatur hembusan nafasnya, menenangkan pikirannya. Kemudian ia membuka matanya secara perlahan.

Dan menemukan sebuah bola berwarna putih dan garis _merah_ sedang melaju kencang ke arahnya.

"KAKAK! AWAS!"

* * *

Ten terduduk di atas ranjang di dalam ruang kesehatan. Tidak, dia tidak ada pingsan sama sekali. Tangan kirinya menahan seplastik es batu yang ditempelkan di lengan kanannya, tempat dimana bola baseball itu mengenainya. Dan Tern duduk di sebelahnya, asyik memainkan ponsel, _anak itu_

Ten bersyukur, untung saja bukan wajah tampannya yang menjadi sasaran. Kalau iya, baseball akan menjadi urutan paling pertama dari semua hal yang dibencinya, menomorduakan adiknya.

"Hei, Tern.." Ten menaruh plastik es batunya di atas mangkok yang ditaruh di nakas sebelah ranjang yang kini ia duduki.

Masih dengan mata yang melekat di layar ponselnya, adiknya menjawab. "Ya?"

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Hah?" Tern mematikan layar ponselnya lalu menaruhnya diatas ranjang. "Apa maksudmu?"

Dapat dirasakannya pipi miliknya sendiri memanas. "I-itu, saat kau pertama kali bertemu dengannya, dengan Both"

Tern terdiam sejenak, "Rasanya sangat menakjubkan," senyuman kecil terbentuk di bibirnya "Kau akan dengan mudah menemukannya dilautan banyak orang, sesuatu yang bercahaya, atau kalau kau beruntung, kau dapat melihat beberapa warna lain, aku bahkan bertemu dengan Both saat sedang menonton konser." Sunggingan senyum di bibirnya semakin melebar. "Lalu saat bagian tubuhmu bersentuhan dengannya, ledakan warna akan menyebar dari titik itu. Dan kau akan melihat dunia dalam warna yang berbeda."

Mata Ten berbinar, apakah benar-benar semenakjubkan itukah bertemu dengan _orang asing_ itu? Sungguh, ini membuatnya ingin segera merasakan perasaan menakjubkan seperti yang dikatakan adiknya.

"Kau akan segera merasakannya, aku yakin" Tern berdiri, beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Dan aku ada kencan dengan Both setelah ini, kalau kau mau pulang, pulang saja sendiri. Katakan pada ibu untuk mempercayakan anaknya yang manis ini pada pasangannya, byee" Setelah kalimat terakhirnya Tern pergi dan menutup pintu ruangan kesehatan.

Adiknya itu cenayang, dia bisa menebak hal hal yang akan terjadi dengan tepat. Berarti, boleh saja kan kalau Ten mengharapkannya agar segera terjadi?

Baru saja Tern menutup pintunya, tak sampai semenit kemudian, pintunya kembali terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok pemuda, sudah pasti bukan adiknya, entah siapa Ten tidak mengenalnya. Tetapi dari pakaian yang dikenakannya, sepertinya ia merupakan salah satu anggota tim yang tadi bermain.

Terbentuk kerutan di dahi milik Ten. Bertanya-tanya apa tujuan orang itu kemari. Semoga saja bukan untuk melemparinya dengan bola baseball lagi. "Kau yang melempariku dengan bola baseball tadi?"

Orang itu tertawa kecil. "Ah, iya. Sebagai kapten tim, aku minta maaf atas kesalahan temanku tadi. Ia tidak bermaksud melemparnya kearahmu"

Ten mendesah pelan, kenapa malah orang lain yang meminta maaf padanya. Sudut bibirnya ia tarik keatas, membentuk senyuman yang dipaksakan, berusaha bersikap ramah.

"Dimana temanmu itu?"

"Dia masih di luar sana. Karena terlalu lama memikirkan apa yang harus ia katakan untuk meminta maaf, jadi aku kemari terlebih dahulu." Orang itu memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk di sebelah Ten.

"Oh, begitu." Ten bergeser menjauh, menjaga jarak dengan orang asing itu. Ia terlihat sangat kecil saat berada di sebelah orang bertubuh jangkung itu.

"Johnny,"

Ten terdiam, berusaha mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Namaku," lanjutnya.

"Oh! Johnny, aku Ten" kali ini senyuman lebar yang menghiasi bibir Ten. Entah sudah berapa lama sejak dia mempunyai kenalan baru.

Johnny terkikik mengetahui betapa lucu makhluk di depannya ini. Tangannya terulur untuk mencubit pipi milik Ten. "Oh, astaga. Ten, bisakah kau berhenti bersikap menggemaskan?"

Ten tertawa bahagia, kapan terakhir kali orang lain memujinya?

"Hyung? Kupikir kau sudah punya pasangan?"

Kedua orang yang berada dalam ruangan tersebut menoleh secara bersamaan ke asal suara. Johnny melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari kedua pipi Ten. Menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, suasana disini canggung sekali.

Ten menunduk, ia sepintas melihat warna _coklat_ di jaket orang itu. Pipinya memanas, jantungnya berdegup kencang, kedua tangannya meremas celana pendeknya. Coklat, warna yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah _coklat._

Dengan tetap menundukkan kepala ia berbisik pada Johnny "Siapa dia?"

"Taeyong, orang yang tadi memukul bola sampai mengenaimu"

 _Oh?_

Ten mendongakkan kepalanya, dan menemukan sepasang iris _dark brown_ tengah menatapnya juga, kedua pasang manik mereka bertemu. Ia terdiam, otaknya bekerja dengan lambat hari ini.

"Ekhem, aku masih disini" Johnny mencoba memecah keheningan.

Hening, tak ada balasan. Baik Ten ataupun Taeyong terlalu sibuk memperhatikan satu sama lain. Empat buah sudut siku-siku terbentuk di sisi pelipis Johnny, ia benci saat-saat seperti ini. Persetan, suhu di dalam sini benar-benar meningkat, lebih baik ia segera keluar.

Dan kini tinggal mereka berdua.

Taeyong menoleh ke belakang, mengecek apakah Johnny sudah benar benar pergi atau belum. Setelah benar benar memastikan kalau orang itu sudah pergi, Taeyong menutup pintu ruang kesehatan. Ia berjalan ke depan, menuju Ten yang masih duduk di sisi ranjang.

"Hai," Taeyong menyeringai kecil. "Kita belum berkenalan kan?" Tangan kanannya ia ulurkan kedepan.

Ten sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Sebuah kurva terbentuk di bibirnya. Dengan yakin, ia menyatukan kedua tangan mereka.

Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya benar benar menakjubkan, persis seperti yang dikatakan oleh adiknya. Saat kedua telapak tangan mereka bersentuhan. Ten dapat melihat ledakan warna menyebar dari sana. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang, nafasnya tercekat di pangkal tenggorokannya. "Kau melihatnya?"

Taeyong mengerutkan keningnya "Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak melihat apapun"

Ten melempar tatapan datar. Orang di depannya ini harus belajar berakting lagi. Oh tentu saja, karena Ten suka _bermain roleplay_

"Ahaha," Taeyong tertawa canggung, tidak menyangka kalau aktingnya ketahuan. "Aku Taeyong, orang yang mencetak homerun sampai mengenaimu." Ia tertawa kecil. "Maaf, aku tidak sengaja."

"Aku Ten _—pasanganmu?"_ Ten tersenyum, matanya memperhatikan tiap lekuk wajah Taeyong, mulai dari ujung rambut, kening, mata, hidung, garis rahangnya, hingga berhenti di bibirnya. Ia terdiam, namun otaknya memikirkan hal-hal lain. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya hingga membuat wajahnya memerah.

"Kita baru saja bertemu dan kau sudah memikirkan macam-macam, _eh?"_ Taeyong melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka berdua.

Detik selanjutnya, Ten menemukan dirinya sendiri melompat memeluk Taeyong, mencoba menutupi rasa malunya. Dan, hampir saja mereka terjatuh kalau bukan karena Taeyong yang sigap menahan beban tubuhnya.

Yang lebih tinggi diantara mereka berdua mengusap-usap surai hitam milik pasangannya. Bibirnya ia dekatkan ke telinga kanan orang yang sedang ia peluk

"Terimakasih telah hadir dalam hidupku, mewarnai dunia yang hitam-putih ini." Segaris senyum terbentuk di bibir Taeyong. _"Thanks, you make my life colorful"_

Ten tersenyum, percayalah, bertemu dengan orang baru tidak pernah semenyenangkan ini baginya. Kedua telapak tangannya mendorong dada Taeyong dengan perlahan, mencoba melepaskan pelukan mereka berdua.

"Ten,"

Ten mendongak, mempertemukan kedua pasang manik mereka. "Ya?"

Taeyong meraba lengan kanan Ten, di area kulitnya yang membiru. "Apakah ini sakit?"

"Apakah aku perlu menjawabnya?" Ten menghela nafas. "Kalau aku boleh jujur, aku tidak pernah merasakan memar sampai sesakit ini. Pukulan home run-mu kuat sekali."

Mata Taeyong membulat, mulutnya menganga tidak percaya. "Oh Crap, aku benar benar minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud, sungguh." Ia menggigit bibirnya sendiri, takut kalau Ten tidak mau menerima permintaan maafnya.

Ten tertawa kecil "Ekspresimu lucu sekali," tatapan matanya melembut, "Kalau pukulanmu tidak mengenaiku. Bukankah kita tidak akan bertemu hingga saat ini?"

Taeyong tersenyum, benar juga apa yang dikatakannya. Heh, haruskah ia bahagia telah mengenai pukulan home run-nya ke orang lain?

"Ten,"

"Apalagi?"

"Lain kali, kau jangan menggunakan celana sependek ini. Aku tidak suka." Bibir Taeyong mengerucut.

"Kalau aku menggunakannya lagi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Ten terkikik. Lagipula, lelaki mana yang mau memakai celana milik adik perempuannya berkali-kali.

Mata Taeyong memicing tajam. "Oh, tentu saja aku akan _menghukummu"_

Ten menyeringai, ia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini akan berlanjut. _"Baby will looking forward for it."_ Ten mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Taeyong.

Kini, giliran Taeyong yang menyeringai "Kau agresif sekali, eh?" Tangan kirinya meraih pinggang Ten, menariknya mendekat, sementara tangan kanannya membingkai wajah sebelah kiri Ten, mengusap-usap pipinya dengan pelan sebelum ia merunduk dan dengan perlahan namun penuh keyakinan, Taeyong menghapus jarak diantara mereka berdua. Ten menutup matanya, merasakan hembusan nafas Taeyong menggelitik pipinya. Bibir mereka bertemu, Ten mengerang pelan. Dengan lembut, tangan Taeyong merangkak menuju tengkuk pasangannya, menariknya mendekat untuk menuntut lebih. Ten tersentak ketika merasakan lidah Taeyong menyapu bibirnya, sebelum akhirnya mengeratkan kedua lengannya yang masih ia kalungkan di leher Taeyong, membiarkan instingnya mengambil alih permainan ini. Taeyong membiarkan Ten menjelajahi seluruh isi mulutnya, membuatnya mendominasi permainan kali ini.

Ten yang pertama kali melepas ciuman mereka, kedua alisnya tertekuk. Taeyong memandangnya heran "Kau kenapa?" Tanyanya.

"Kenapa kau diam saja tadi?!"

"Pfft" Taeyong menutup mulutnya dengan salah satu tangannya, menahan tawa yang ingin keluar dari bibirnya. "Jadi karena itu?"

Ten memalingkan wajahnya, menolak untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan untuknya.

Taeyong menghela nafasnya. "Ayolah, jangan seperti ini." Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mengubah posisi kepala Ten agar menghadapnya, ia mendorong dagu Ten keatas agar pandangan mereka bertemu. "Kalau begitu, biarkan aku melakukannya lagi." Taeyong merunduk, berniat mencium pasangannya lagi.

"Aku harus menunggu berapa lama lagi agar kalian menyadari keberadaanku?"

— _atau tidak_

Taeyong meneguk ludahnya kasar, Ten juga sepertinya melakukan hal yang sama, ia memutar badannya agar bisa melihat orang yang berada di belakangnya.

"TERN! Oh my gosh!"

Taeyong menoleh ke belakang, berbisik pelan "Siapa dia?"

Ten mengisyaratkan Taeyong untuk diam sebentar. Nafasnya tidak beraturan, "A-apa yang kau lakukan disini? B-bukankah kau ada kencan dengan Both?" Ten menggigit bibirnya, merutuki kebodohannya yang hampir berciuman dengan pasangannya di depan adiknya sendiri.

"Tidak usah gugup begitu, aku sudah melihatnya dari awal." Tern melenggang santai memasuki ruangan, mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas ranjang. "Aku hanya ingin mengambil ini." Ia menepuk pundak kakaknya dan berbisik "Baru beberapa menit lalu aku mengatakannya, dan sekarang kau sudah menemukan orang itu. Aku ikut bahagia, dengan ini, aku tidak perlu malu mengajakmu kemana mana." Kemudian Tern melenggang pergi meninggalkan kakaknya. Menutup pintu ruangannya kembali.

Ten menarik ujung jaket Taeyong, kepalanya menunduk. Taeyong yakin pipinya pasti memerah saat ini. Ia dapat menebaknya dengan mudah hanya dengan melihat telinganya yang juga memerah.

"D-dia melihat semuanya, dari awal" Ten berkata pelan, namun Taeyong masih dapat mendengarnya.

"Lalu, apa masalahnya? Ia tidak keberatan kan?"

Ten mengangkat kepalanya, wajahnya merah padam saat ini. Taeyong berkali kali mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menyerang makhluk imut dihadapannya ini. "A-aku yang malu, tahu!"

Taeyong sudah diambang batas kesabarannya, kenapa orang seimut ini bisa diciptakan? Tinggal satu dorongan lagi, dan ia tidak akan segan-segan menyerang Ten saat ini juga.

Ten membenamkan wajahnya di dada Taeyong, menutupi wajahnya yang merah padam saat ini. Hidungnya mengendus-endus baju yang dikenakan pasangannya saat ini. "Aroma tubuhmu seperti aroma musim semi, kau tahu itu?"

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah menyempatkan waktu untuk mencari tahu seperti apa aroma tubuhku." Taeyong terkikik. "Lagipula, sudah ada kau yang memberitahuku."

Ten tersenyum, ia menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Pasangannya ini dilihat dari sudut manapun tetap terlihat menawan. "Tae," matanya berbinar menatap Taeyong penuh harap. "Lagi."

Kening Taeyong berkerut. "Apanya yang lagi?"

Ten menggembungkan pipinya. "Tidak jadi." Ia berjalan menjauhi Taeyong, kakinya ia hentak-hentakkan dengan keras.

Sebelum Ten dapat membuka pintu ruangan, Taeyong menarik pergelangan tangan Ten. Membawa tubuh mungil Ten ke dalam rengkuhannya. Tangannya ia sisipkan ke pinggang pasangannya

"Maksudmu ini?" Sebelum Ten sempat menjawab, Taeyong sudah menariknya kedalam sebuah ciuman yang hangat. Ten menutup kedua matanya, menikmati semua momen kebersamaan mereka. Tidak seperti ciuman pertama mereka, kali ini hanya ciuman lembut yang penuh dengan perasaan dari masing-masing pihak.

Ten mendorong pasangannya, merengut kesal. "Aku membencimu!"

Taeyong tersenyum. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

Dan ia menarik Ten kedalam pelukannya. Ten menarik kedua sudut bibirnya keatas.

 _'Bahkan, setelah hujan deras sekalipun akan selalu ada pelangi bukan?'_

Fin

* * *

Lol, segini aja? XD oke, saya tau ini pendek, alurnya kecepetan. Saya sendiri ngga puas pas baca ulang. Tapi ya mau gimana lagi, saya masih kena writer block, huhu.

Ps NCT DREAM Debut! Omg, my babies are so damn cute. I'm a proud mom

Special thanks to : 238130821217, TiwaiGF95, tenneo3, taetenrise2701 (especially, for our almost 5 pages long pm xD), 1004jh, smoppi, AnggiChannieYL, teny, chitchit, nichi, Chikuma Aihara, TaoRisJae, pandagame, , octo93, mroseh, bngtnxoap, Ryuu Sakamaki, MrsChoi305, Hime Taeyong, Fujoshimulfan, xyzhangie, nana nct, dalnim96, dan semua yang sudah nyempatin waktu buat baca ff ini :))

Akhir kata, byeee. Sampai jumpa di judul berikutnyaa~~


End file.
